Beast At Our Presence
See The Horror "Ugh...dammit, why do my eyes hurt now?" Amon said, rubbing his eyes in frustration "Is something happening to Mikki again? Is she waking up?" Amon asked himself, trying to keep his eyes open but feeling a stinging feeling in his eyes. Quite annoying really. "It could be either. Or because of the Ritual's nature, your eyes need time to adapt to your body again" Beast suggested, as Aph poked Amon on his back. "I thought you were blind though. How can you see again? And who's this Mikki girl?" Aph asked Amon, appearing confused, and yet somehow rather intimidating, to Amon atleast. "Mikki is a...how do I say this? A doll. An artificial human, and is powered by Lacrima. Her dad apparantly lost the real one in an accident, and wanted to make a replacement. He called Lamia to do that, at the time she did some things for payment" Amon explained, as he continued to rub his eyes in irritation "Guh...He wanted to have the doll be as human as possible. So he used a ritual, directly from the book." "The book?" Aph cut off Amon, curious about this book. "The Ritual Book, also known as the Book of 10,000 Rituals. He used one that takes a sense from people and puts it into lifeless dolls." Aph then let out an "Oh" after realizing what he meant "I gave him my eyes. I was paid, of course. A worthy amount too, 10,000 Jewels. The guy knew how much to pay. This was how I became blind, and how I met Lamia." Aph tilted her head, staring at Amon intently "...So, how can you see again?". "I'm not sure. Either the ritual was broken, Mikki is dead, or someone removed the Lacrima, thus temporarily cancelling the ritual until it's returned" Amon finished explaining, as he stopped rubbing his eyes "But for some reason my eyes are hurting. They stopped now but, this is still weird. Either Mikki is getting her Lacrima back now, or my eyes need time to adapt to my body again." "Oh, I see...sounds annoying" Aph stated "But, here's my question....why did you give away your eyesight?" Aph asked Amon. Amon rubbed his forehead, appearing frustrated, before replying "Well...I was tired...That's the simplest way I can explain it" Amon said, shrugging "I was tired of all the crap I saw. Even if I forgot nearly half my childhood...I still remembered a good chunk of my life. And to be honest, I didn't like it. I already told you, I don't give a fuck about this world or the people in it, for the fact that it always threw shit at me wherever I went. I killed hundreds of people for money in my life, and I saw their faces as they died and begged for mercy. I tried to hide the guilt, stop caring for human life, and seeing it as nothing but...pocket change..and it's because of that..that I wasn't at the best places this world has to offer. Everywhere I went, all I saw is how the underworld worked, the dark buisness. Everything, and everyone, vile, stench and inhumane. But even out of it, I saw things I wish I hadn't. I never looked away. But I also never once stopped to bother and notice the good that there was, well, the little that existed atleast". "Is that really a reason to give up on your eyes?" Aph's expression was serious again, as she asked Amon, her tone sounding as if belittling Amon for his reasons. "Yes. As pathetic as it sounds, that was a good enough reason. I thought that not being able to see it anymore, would make it better..." Amon sighed before continuing "Sadly, I was a moron. Going blind didn't help at all. Infact, it probably made it worse. I couldn't see squat, but I heard it even more clearly. The screams everywhere I went. Laughing, talking, I never knew which was good, and which was...bad...I was confused, to put it into simple terms.". "What about now? Do you think seeing all the ugliness and cruelty of this world is better than hearing it and being confused? Or do you prefer spending the next 50 years of your life hearing random cries and screams of anguish, wondering what to do?" Aph's tone was...rather intimidating. Changing very much along with her expression from the usual happy-go-lucky persona she has. "I want it back. I want to see again. Back then, I was an idiot. I was tired. But this time, I have a reason to see, and not just this world, but to see the faces of my little girls and Lamia. I haven't seen a human face in 4 years. And when I saw one that was friendly...when I saw Circe's face for the first time. I recognized her voice, so seeing her face...I don't know why, but I felt...very happy. So, before I lose my eyes again. I atleast want to see their faces. To have...some pleasant imagery of this world" Amon said, rubbing the back of his head "That probably sounds corny, don't it? I'm not really all that much of an emotional fella, not if you check my background atleast". "No" Aph replied instantly, smiling at Amon "That sounds lovely, actually. I believe she wants to see you as well" Aph crossed her arm around Amon's, looking like a couple while doing so "So, let's go find her~" The shifting between her serious and happy self was truly something to witness. "Amon, is this woman okay? I feel like we just talked to two different people" Beast himself was amazed. "Just roll with it." Amon replied to Beast. "I really don't feel safe around this woman" Beast expressed his...concerned to Amon towards Aph. "She's someone Lamia knows, and probably considers as much of a friend as she considers us. Of course she'd be unsettling" "Are you saying we're not exactly subtle?" "....Do you even look in the mirror? We look like a fuckin' serial killer from a slasher film" Amon said to Beast. "Okay, that's...actually kinda true". Love of a Mother "I can't...run any further..." Kiryu fell on his knees, gasping for air, as he placed Mikki and Lily against a wall to rest "I'm...sorry, dear..." Kiryu apologized to Circe, who sat next to him. "It's okay, grandpa. You're tired. I think we lost him either way" Circe reassured Kiryu, who patted her head in reply. "Thank you, dear" Kiryu said to Circe, resting against the wall. "Noma! Come on, boy!" Circe called out to Noma "Strange...he was supposed to follow us...Noma!". "Ssh, Circe, they'll find us quicker if you shout" Kiryu told Circe, fearing they might be found. "B-...But Noma! He's not here...!" Circe cried out in worry for her pet. "We must have been seperated by the explosion...don't worry. It's not your fault. We had to leave quickly or else that...monster would've caught us!" Kiryu explained to Circe "I am sorry, but I promise, we will find him after we find your parents, just...be patient, dear". "Monster?" A bone chilling voice creeped behind them. The walls broke down behind Kiryu, as Mozou kicked Kiryu in the back, sending him pummeling away from the three girls "You call me that...because you fear me, don't you?" Mozou said mockingly. "Urgh...!" Kiryu grunted in pain, trying to get up. "Don't bother" Mozou walked by the girls, and towards Kiryu, gathering magic energy around his palm "You'll die here". "Grandpa!" Circe shouted, as her face changed from worry to anger "That's enough!" Circe clenched her hands as guns materialized into her hands. Two magic shotguns. "Oh? Requip? Interesting magic for a child to wield. But can you handle the knock ba-..." Before Mozou could finish, his right arm was blown clean off by Circe's shot. "Next time, it'll be your head" Circe said, pointed the guns at Mozou, as his arm regenerated. "Hmph, impressive" Mozou said, turning and walking towards Circe, leaving Kiryu "You can hold a gun, that's good. But, can you kill me with those pathetic toys?". "Oh, I can't. But, I'll do as much damage as possible" Circe stomped the ground with left foot, cementing her position onto the ground "I'm going to release my load, all over you". "....What?" Mozou himself acknlowedged that didn't sound right. "Here comes...!" Circe replaced one of her shotguns for what could only be described as an overly sized mini-gun "The big guns!" Circe declared, sporting a menacing grin. "That seems a bit too mu-..." "Shut up and accept my load!" Circe cut off Mozou as she began to fire rapidly at Mozou, hitting him with every bullet, tearing his body to shreds. Whilst Kiryu, who has behind him, was deflected the bullets with his armor. "You..little..!" Mozou gritted his teeth under his disfigured form, as his body continued to tear apart from the bullet shots. Evantually, Circe run out of ammo, as Mozou's body began to regenerate "That was nice. No-.." "Not done yet!" Circe interrupted Mozou, as she unleashed another barrage of bullets, after replacing her mini-gun with what appears to be a machine gun that requires metal legs for support. "Oh, for fu-..." Before Mozou could finish, he was struck by the endless storm of bullets piercing and tearing his body to shreds. "Eat it! Eat the metal scraps entering and exiting your body at top speed that would make the Road Runner cripple! Hahahahaha!!!" She truly was Lamia's daughter. The immense storm of bullets began to create a cloud of dust, but also sprayed Mozou's blue blood everywhere, and tearing the floor apart as well. As the bullets stopped, the dust cloud began to vanish. The ground was surrounded by a pool of blue blood, and torn apart. Mozou emerged, barely anything left. He was standing on one foot, while the other was torn completely off, no arms, and half his head was blown off. He was full of holes and dripped blood. "Haha! Suck it, ya mushroom freak!" Circe laughed at Mozou's pathetic state. "Don't get cocky! He...he can still regenerate...!" Kiryu shouted to Circe, as Mozou had already regenrate more than half his body. "Is that all, girl?" Mozou was unhinged by Circe's onslaught of attacks, as he charged at her, an orb of magic energy in his palm, giving Circe little time to react "Now, you di-...!" "RAAAAAAAWR!" An earth shaking roar made everyone stop, even Mozou who was fully prepared to kill Circe stopped. The roar echoed throughout the entire building, and outside of it. Everyone heard it. "What was that?!" Guran sat in his office, appearing horrified upon hearing this roar, and looking out his window, which was now shattered glass. "Hmm?" Lamia averted her focus from a Rune Knight charging at her when she heard the roar. The Rune Knight didn't care, he was too focused on trying to kill Lamia. Unfortunately, her barriers didn't allow that. "Hell was that?" Hera quickly kicked the Rune Knight in the head with a flying kick, with both legs, sending him flying, before landing safely on her two feet. "From my analyzing, master, it is an animal. Quite large, infact. On four, quite a fearsome creature" Hera said casually. "Y'know, I'd take you more seriously if you showed more emotion" Lamia said to Hera, who used her two fingers to make a smile on her face "....Close enough. Let's go see what that was." Meanwhile, when Amon and Aph heard the roar, Amon turned to Aph, grabbing her hand and said "C'mon! We need to find them quick!" Before teleporting anywhere near the location of the roar. Footsteps shook the ground, as something large came closer and closer. "What on earth...?" Mozou was astounded for once. He had no idea what was coming, and wasn't prepared. He gathered energy spheres in both palms, as the stomping got louder and louder. And then stopped. It became silent, the stomping vanished, but Mozou stayed on his guard regardless. "...Whoever you are! You won't hide from me!" Mozou waited for something to happen. Suddenly, an enormous jaw filled with sharp fangs erupted from beneath Mozou, openning its gaping maw and biting Mozou, tearing him in half. The upper half of Mozou fell onto the ground, as the large monster rose from beneath the ground. A giant white wolf, covered in blood lining on its body, with its mouth gaping open, its eyes shone red. Its white fur was messy and unkept, as well as drenched in blood. The giant wolf could crush an entire person under its paw, and bite a human whole with its mouth. Its razor sharp claws could most likely tear apart anything in its path. "....Noma?" Circe walked towards the giant wolf "Noma! Boy, is that you?!" Circe cried out to the transformed Noma, who didn't acknowledge her, simply walking towards Mozou who regenerated his legs. Each footstep shaking the ground they stood on. "Grr...!!!" Noma growled, before leaping at Mozou. The sheer force of Noma charging at Mozou shattering the earth, and sending Circe flying back and hitting the wall, as Kiryu had to stab the ground with his gauntlet's claws in order to stay in place, whilst Mozou managed to stay in his spot. "So, you returned, mutt!" Mozou declared, gathering energy in his palm "I recognize your smell! But even if you became this monster, you will not defeat me!" Mozou fired a large beam of energy that pierced through Noma, tearing off both his legs. However, they regenerated almost instantly, as he continued charging at Mozou "Wha-...?!". Noma tackled Mozou with his head, sending him flying through multiple walls with such immense force, that it tore the ground as he flew by it. Noma stomped the ground, roaring once more, echoeing through the entire building again. Eva sat in her lab, tossing Mikki's Lacrima in her hands, as she grinned widely "Midas had some fun" Eva said to herself, as Diana yawned, while looking at her monitors, having watched Mozou going on his little rampage. "Shouldn't we be leaving already? It'll get dangerous pretty quick" Diana suggested to Eva, who suddenly stood up, placing the Lacrima on the table and turning towards Diana "Almost" "We have much buisness to speak of" Suddenly, Marx appeared behind Diana, frightening her and making her jump from her seat onto Eva's arms...who purposely missed her, making her fall on her behind. "What the HELL?!" Diana was displeased "Where did you come from?! No! Rather! Why are you here you damn clown! Azazel wants you to head back, remember?!" Diana shouted at Marx, who nonchalantly gripped her face and tossed her aside, wanting to face Eva. "I do hope you kept our end of the deal, Eva" Marx's tone sounded akin to a threat rather than a friendly question, as he kept his hands behind his back. "Yeah, yeah. Of course. My assistant already injected it into him. It should take effect in about a month" Eva replied to Marx, rather casually infact. Quite surprising considering who she is talking to. "A month? Damn, longer than I hoped. Oh well, I can wait. You're free to go now" Marx said, walking pass Eva and waving goodbye "Oh and..." Marx stopped before exiting the lab, turning his head around to Eva "If Mozou kills the boy, I will kill all of you." Marx bluntly said, leaving. "Yeesh, bastard's all uptight" Eva said mockingly, turning to Diana "Alright, Diana, give the order" Eva waved her hand nonchalantly towards Diana, who appeared shock in response. "What?! Now?! But we haven't even left yet!" "D'worry 'bout it. It's cool, I got it all planned out. We'll escape before Etherion hits" Eva said in a casual manner "Besides...our guests won't be patient either" Eva turned around to see Isaz and Rakuyou standing behind her, through the openned door, glaring at her "You came for this, didn't you?" Eva grabbed the Lacrima, holding it infront of Rakuyou and Isaz. "Give it back, you bitch!" Rakuyou shouted at Eva, clearly impatient. "Hahaha...here" Eva threw the Lacrima to Rakuyou, who caught it in his hand "I have no use for it. So, have fun" Eva began walking, as she intends to leave the room. "Why give this to us just like that?" Rakuyou questioned Eva, who merely shrugged in reply. "Like I said, I have no use for it. It's all yours, bucko" Eva squeezed through Rakuyou and Isaz, exiting the room as Diana followed, leaving the two men dumbfounded. "Well...all that's left now is to find Mikki" Rakuyou said, holding the Lacrima in his hand "It's a good thing I had the Star on her, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell her Lacrima was missing". "Indeed, now quick, before it's too late." Isaz gestured Rakuyou to hurry, as the two men ran to search for Mikki. Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline